Defaming Fogs: Episode 33
( Smoke erupts ) ( The floor to the room collapses ) ( Wolf, Wolfgang, Samantha, and Nexus fall to the floor below ) Back in battle... ( Extremis throws Buratro into the air ) Extremis Helios) *Flexing* BUFF AND EXTREME! *Releases a beam from his mouth* ( Comosa releases a flashing red beam from above Buratro ) BOOM! ( Buratro returns to his ball form and shoots away, after being hit by both beams ) ( Volf and Wolfie lay on the ground beaten ) Flareburst Roxanoid) ROCKS-A-NOID! ( Leorse’s tongue licks drool coming from his mouth ) ( Wolfie slowly gets back up ) ( Volf follows Wolfie’s motion ) ( Forigon’s shield body smashes against Volf ) ( Volf falls onto the ground, but raises again ) ( Forigon turns to a boxing glove, punching Volf’s head ) ( Volf bites the boxing glove and tears it with her paws ) ( Forigon returns to her ball form ) ( Blade Dragonoid tries to stab Wolfie ) ( Wolfie’s body becomes peridot electricity, electrocuting Blade Dragonoid when his blades are inserted for a stab ) ( Blade Dragonoid turns to blue spheres ) ( Comosa, Valkyrie, and Extremis advance to Volf and Wolfie ) CLICK, CLICK, CLICK, CLICK, CLICK! BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! ( Smoke encases the area, clearing with more blue spheres scattered and no Bakugan remaining ) ( Volf looks back, seeing Skyeroid with Blue coming back ) By Wolfgang and Wolf... ???) *Holds a blade that’s through Nexus’ body* NEVER TOUCH MY WIFE...NEVER EVER! ??? 2) Like he said, NEVER! ( Nexus turns to blue spheres ) ( ??? extends his hand to Samantha ) Samantha) …*Takes his hand* ???) *Helps Samantha up* I’m back now...*Kisses Samantha* ( Samantha kisses ??? back, moving her head a lot ) Wolfgang) …*Gets back up* I should have suspected this... ??? 2) It’s you... Wolfgang) You look so much like Volf. Wolf) … ( ??? and Samantha stop kissing ) Wolfgang) And that man is me...My doppelganger - Hey Me! Evil Wolfgang) … Evil Samantha) Let’s finish them... Evil Wolfgang) Sure, honey. ( Evil Samantha, Evil Wolfgang, and Carbon Crysemtion Volf turn to blue spheres ) By the ended battle... Sonic Skyeroid) Just in time. Crysemtion Volf) ZZZ...zzz...ZZZzzz Sonic Skyeroid) … Demenatic Wolfie) A nap seems nice, but... Blue) I see it too... ( Wolfgang’s mansion slowly collapses ) ( Teleterra rises slowly ) Demenatic Wolfie) AWOOO! ( Wolf looks over, grabbing Wolfgang’s arm, and jumps out of the building ) ( They both run from the mansion ) ( Teleterra stands up completely, walking over the mansion ) BOOM! ( Teleterra takes another step ) BOOM! Demenatic Wolfie) *Rams Volf* Get up and save your master. *Charges to Wolf* Crysemtion Volf) …*Charges for Wolfgang* Sonic Skyeroid) So...? Blue) Uh...Well, they aren’t going to make it at that pace... ( Teleterra gets closer and closer ) ( Suddenly, winds pick up again with a tornado forming behind Teleterra ) ( A white flash erupts ) ( When the white flash ends, Teleterra turns to blue spheres, while two Bakugan fly towards Wolf and Wolfgang ) Wolf and Wolfgang) … ( Wolfie and Volf get to Wolf and Wolfgang at the same time ) ( The ground shakes ) ( Wolfgang waves, noticing Arric is there ) ( A blue flash now erupts ) ( A large Bakugan made of blue spheres stands ) ???) RAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRR! Wolf) *Looks at Wolfgang* That’s Aquarym... Aquarym) YOUR LAST STAND IS HERE...THIS POPULATION WILL FINALLY MEET AN END SOON AFTER YOU’RE ALL GONE! Wolfgang) … Demenatic Wolfie) Seems like hundreds of dinners for me... Wolf) Too bad we’re not fighting - Wolfie, open a portal to base for Wolfgang and I. Wolfgang) BUT! Wolf) Your family, then after my plans are done, then we’ll fight... Wolfgang) Or...*Looks at Bling and Zephyros* They’ll fight for us. Demenatic Wolfie) Fine...*Turns away from Wolf, making a portal* ( Wolfgang points to Aquarym and makes a fighting action ) ( Arric looks back and gives Wolfgang a thumbs up ) ( Wolfgang lips something and Arric gives another thumbs up ) ( Arric looks at Zie and tells him something ) ( Visolem Bling and Zephyros turn towards Aquarym ) ( The portal fully opens ) ( Wolfie flies with Wolf into the portal ) Wolfgang) Go Volf... Crysemtion Volf) What if this is a trap? Wolfgang) We’ll find out...Right now, I need answers and he knows them. ( Wolfgang waves Blue and Skyeroid towards the portal Wolfie created ) ( Skyeroid flies towards the portal ) ( Volf suddenly takes off into the portal with Wolfgang ) ( The portal starts to close ) ( Skyeroid speeds up ) Blue) WE’RE NOT GOING TO MAKE IT! Sonic Skyeroid) WE WILL! *Goes to her max speed, getting really close* ( The portal becomes a few feet too short wide ) ( Skyeroid closes her wings and missiles into the portal with Blue ) ( Arric and Zie land on the ground, with Bling and Zephyros taking off towards Aquarym ) ''Evil Wolfgang is back and Aquarym has made an appearance, what are your thoughts? Thoughts on this episode? Comment below. '' Defaming Fogs: Episode 34 '' Defaming Fogs: Episode 33 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Defaming Fogs Category:Arric Category:Renardy Category:Sonic Skyeroid Category:Blueking4ever Category:Visolem Bling Category:Zephyros Category:Wolfgang Category:Wolf Category:Evil Wolfgang Category:Evil Samantha Category:Samantha Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Demenatic Wolfie Category:Carbon Crysemtion Volf Category:Aquarym Category:Buratro Category:Teleterra HD Category:Nexus Category:Valkyrie Category:Comosa Category:Extremis Helios Category:FlareBurst Roxanoid Category:Leorse Category:Blade Dragonoid Category:Forigon